A Valentine's Cocktail
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Song Fic in the same style as the Backstreet 5 Shot. Takes place 5 years after Zeo. Trini and Jason never got together. Both are wounded..can they help each other heal? Rated M for everything including drinking and swearing.
1. Betrayed and Heartbroken

**This plot bunny has been tickling my feet for a while. Since I didn't get much of a response about what everyone wanted for a valentine's fic, I decided to bring this one out of the mental filing cabinet. It's gonna be rough going, but the end will be worth it. **

**I'm not really celebrating Valentines Day this year, but I want all of you lucky enough to have the love of your life, to enjoy it. **

**!Warning! This fic is gonna be rough! Read with caution and be ready for it!**

* * *

Shot through the heart and you're to blame

**Darlin' you give love a bad name**

In the darkness of night, a motorcycle revved loudly and then sped off.

Jason couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed_. He'd come home from his work at the YMCA, to find his girlfriend in the arms of a man, one that he didn't recognize. At first he'd thought she was being raped. And he'd charged in and ripped the guy away from her…she'd gotten angry and stood up in all her glory. _

_That's when he'd seen the love marks…and they were fresh. Her skin was glistening from the passion…that she'd shared with the man who wasn't him. _

"_What the hell is going on!" He'd demanded to know. _

"_Oh, this is my new man. His name is Patrick…you should go now."_

"_What am I supposed to do now? How could you? Why are you throwing every thing we had away like this? Wasn't I enough?"_

_The woman, he'd thought was an angel, was obviously not. Kristen shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care what you do…as long as you leave…now. I'm sure that Asian slut of yours is still waiting for you…you and those pathetic friends of yours…."_

Jason's hands clinched the handlebars of his bike as he roared off. It didn't seem like he could outrun the pain in his heart…it throbbed so horribly. He rode faster hoping to outrun it…but he couldn't.

**An angel's smile is what you sell**

**You promise me heaven then put me through hell**

**Chains of love, got a hold on me**

**When passion's a prison you can't break free**

**Oh! You're a loaded gun,**

**yeah**

**Oh! There's nowhere to run**

**No one can save me**

**The damage is done**

**Shot through the heart and you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name(Bad name)**

**I play my part and you play your game**

**You give love a bad name(Bad name)**

**Hey, you give love a bad name**

He just couldn't outrun the pain…and the humiliation he felt. Maybe love really was just a myth…but then…his buddy Tommy had found it…why couldn't he?

He pulled off the road and into a bar. If he couldn't outride the pain, he'd have to settle for drowning it…or at the very least, numb the pain. He knew it would be there waiting for him in the morning…but for now, he would settle for a delusional fog.

* * *

As he sat on the barstool, and finished off his first bottle of Jack Daniels, he thought of what was supposed to be his life of bliss. Kristen had been a beautiful woman. She was amazing in bed..and so sweet. It didn't matter what she was doing. Her hands were magical and never failed to bring him to the edge of oblivion.

**Paint your smile on your lips**

**Blood red nails on your fingertips**

**A school boy's dream, you act so shy**

**Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**

**Whoa! You're a loaded gun**

**Whoa! There's nowhere to run**

**No one can save me**

**The damage is done**

**Shot through the heart and you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name(Bad name)**

**I play my part and you play your game**

**You give love a bad name(Bad name)**

**You give love, oh!**

* * *

Jason slammed down the bottle now, thoroughly wasted. He smiled to himself, The bitch was forgotten…now he could finally get some peace! He got up from his bar stool, then tripped and fell over. He smacked his head and saw stars for a moment.

In the next moment a concerned red head knelt next to him. But all Jason saw was that beautiful asian woman he'd secretly loved from his youth.

"Trini?"

"I don't think so Darling. The name's Sherry and I think you've had enough for tonight. I'll call you a cab. Don't worry about your bike, I'll bring it out back. When you're sober again, you can come and get it."

Jason only nodded and laid back on the floor until the cab arrived. He didn't remember much after that, except of course, stumbling to a hotel room and falling into bed.

**Oh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name**

**I play my part and you play your game**

**You give love a bad name(Bad name)**

**Shot through the heart and you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name(Bad name)**

**I play my part and you play your game**

**You give love a bad name(Bad name)**

**You give love**

**You give love(Bad name)**

**You give love**

**You give love(Bad name)**

**You give love**

**You give love(Bad name)**

**You give love**

**You give love**

**A bad name!**

* * *

The next morning, Jason woke up to a pounding headache. _Who was making all that noise?_

"Wake up Bro, Time to get out of bed. "

Jason sat up slowly and opened his bleary eyes. "Tommy? What the hell are you doing here? How did you know?"

Tommy was about to answer when Jason suddenly got up and stumbled to the bathroom, just making it in time to vomit.

Tommy patiently waited until his friend flushed the toilet before handing him a plastic cup of water. Silently, Jason thanked him and rinsed out his mouth before leaning against the tub.

Tommy, his comrade on and off the battle field, leaned against the sink. "The concierge went to school with us. They recognized you and called up the home dojo. I informed Kmberly and then had Adam take over for me. I'm here because you're my best friend and you need me. I've already paid for your room . Rocky is over at that bar with his 4x4 Pick Up. He'll haul it to my place. I'm taking you back to Angel Grove…where you belong."

Jason only nodded before another round of nausea hit him. Tommy walked out in disgust and then returned a moment later with a towel and washrag. "I can smell the booze all over you. You'd better shower. I'll be right back."

When he was all alone again, Jason stripped out of his soiled clothes and into the shower. As the hot water soothed his skin, and the steam surrounded him, his mind began to clear.

_Zordon would be ashamed of me and so would Trini.._

_But then, why should she care? She's happily married with a son now. _

_I'm no homewrecker, but I have to at least try and tell her how much I love her!_

_She has to know!_

**

* * *

**

So, what did you all think of this first one? Please leave a review!

Song credit goes to Bon Jovi. The song is 'You Give Love A Bad Name'


	2. Shamed

**Yeah, its another depressing chapter. I promise, the next ones will be happier. But this has to happen first! The douch bags name is pronounced U-ke-O**

* * *

Trini sat alone in the middle of her tiny apartment. Her young son, Jacen, was fast asleep, having been put down for his afternoon nap. Trini sniffed softly as a few tears streaked down her face.

She was depressed. She was shamed…all of her honor was gone. She didn't know how or why but it was all gone…over for her. One moment she was happily married with a son and a possible second on the way and living in a small mansion. And the next, she was stripped of all valuables and her bank account was empty. She was barely hanging on. She didn't know what to do.

And worst yet, here she was on what would have been their 4th wedding anniversary, and she was alone. Her husband had forced her into divorce…and had made her choose. She shuddered again and another tear streaked down her face.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**'Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

She'd thought Yukio was the perfect man. Charming, handsome, so sensitive and sweet to her. He'd saved her from certain ruin, she'd been drugged and knocked up all in the same night. Instead of running to her friends and family for help, she'd chosen to let Yuckio help her, they'd fallen in love fast, and within the year, they'd married.

Things had been great, until the night he'd come home drunk. She'd never seen him that way before, and as it turned out, he was a violent drunk. He'd attacked her son when he'd run up to greet him. And then he'd roughly pushed her in to their master bedroom and attempted to rape her.

The moment he'd torn her shirt off, and pushed her onto their bed, her Ranger instincts kicked in. and she'd thrown him off of her and then beaten him soundly. After throwing on a camisole she'd rushed down the stairs, gathered her son in her arms and had run out taking him to the emergency room.

She'd thought she'd done the right thing. But she'd been dead wrong. It didn't take long for her husband to take his revenge….

**When you cried**

**I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream **

**I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts**

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away**

**All the sanity in me**

She just couldn't see when he'd stopped being her sweet husband, and became her enemy…she'd always been there for him. She'd held him in bed at night when he'd been upset. She'd always supported and encouraged him when he was unsure of himself. He'd always seemed grateful to her, had repaid her by taking her to the highest hights of passion, lovingly taken her when she'd needed it. He'd been her everything.

But now, that was all gone…

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

She finally collapsed into tears of heart wrenching convulsions as she laid over on her side and pulled a pillow to her chest…

She had nothing now, except for her son. She should have known something was wrong when he started going to long lunches with that intern…

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

**

* * *

**

At the Oliver's house

"So what happened then?" Jason asked in an angry tone of voice. His anger had pushed away the lingering effects from the hangoever.

"That bastard had Trini arrested on charges of child abuse and domestic battery. Her lawyer sucked and did nothing to help her out. None of us had the funds to bail her out of jail. "

"She told us later, that his family came by and offered her a deal. If she signed the divorce papers, and gave up her half of everything, they'd drop the charges against her. If she refused, they'd let her rot there, and she'd lose her son to CPS. Trini had no choice. She signed the papers and let them take everything, but at least she has her son."

Jason's gaze was thunderous. "Just how did he get away with all that BS?"

"Easy, the prosecution took the stance of how the woman is always the victim. That she was always right…and Trini was the one with martial arts training. The jerk had no skills or ways to protect himself. They also brought up the fact that she was drunk when their son had been conceived. They had her painted up as a drunken mother, irresponsible and not to be trusted."

"And the jury believed him?"

Tommy nodded as he took a sip of the soda.

"We didn't find out till recently that he'd been the one who'd drugged her that night, slipped a Mickey into her soda and when she was out she was his for the taking. "

Tommy sighed again. "You have no idea how much Kimberly and Aisha hate themselves for not going to the party with her. It took a solid 6 months of kissing up to CPS to get her full parental rights back. But, it's a done deal. We've offered her a place to stay, here and even that little loft at the home dojo for her to stay. But she's so ashamed of herself, she won't let anyone help her. She's a yellow through and through."

Jason was quiet for a moment. He took another sip of his soda and then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I'll get through to her. I can't let her hide away like that. I should have been there for her. It's time for me to man up." he looked at his best friend. "Take me to her."

Tommy nodded and grabbed his key from the rack. "Kim, I'm going now. I'll be back later!"

Kim came out from the bathroom. When she bit her lip and looked at Jason, he couldn't miss the haunted look in her eyes. He walked over to her and put a brotherly arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Little Sister. I'm gonna go make everything better."

Kim only nodded and walked over to give her husband a brief kiss on the cheek and started to pull away. But Tommy wouldn't have it. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her with a loving passion. When he broke the kiss he looked his wife in the eyes. "What's done is done. It's time to stop blaming yourself. It's gonna be okay, Beautiful."

Kimberly only nodded and then stepped away.

She wiped a tear away as she watched them drive away.

* * *

**There's not much to say, for this chapter except to ask for reviews. And no worries, Jason's comming to save the day! Please review!**

**Song credit goes to Evanscene- My Immortal**


	3. Music of Their Own

**I'm glad you are all enjoying this. This chapter has no song in it, since I couldn't find one tht fits...but I have more then made up for it. *wink wink* I also want to thank everyone who stuck it out through the sad and depressing chapter. It's all about to get better. Read on and enjoy!**

**This chapter contains Mature matierial. This is your final warning!**

* * *

Trini held her son close to her as they cuddled on the couch. They were watching his favorite movie. Mulan. This was her favorite time of day, early evening. All the stress of the day was handled, and they had both had dinner, here, in the living room, they could both relax while their food settled.

"Be a man, you must be swift as the coursing river, Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon, Be a man with all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon," Jacen sang softly. This was his favorite song in the movie too. Once Trini taught him the lyrics, he always sang it when it came on.

"Well, isn't this sweet." came a voice from behind them. Trini cringed as she recognized the voice.

"It's Daddy." Jacen whispered,

Trini nodded. "It's okay sweetie, I'll make him go away."

Jacen bit his lip and pushed a button on the little bracelet he wore, it had been a present from Uncle Billy a few months ago. Just after mommy had been taken away from him. It was a small but intricate leather affair with the symbol of the red ranger on it.

"_If you're ever scared, or in danger, push this little button and help will come, but only use it if it's an emergency."_ Uncle Billy had said, if he ever needed help, this was it. He'd really come to fear his father.

Trini got up and faced the intruder. "What are you doing here? This is my apartement and your breaking and entering. You have no right to be here"

Yukio smiled at her with a haughty expression. "I can do anything I want. With the courts on my side, you have absolutely no power at all…or rights. I've come for my son. You're an unfit mother. Jacen, I know you're there, go and get your things packed."

"He's not going anywhere." Came another voice. Trini's heart leapt when she recognized the voice.

She turned and saw Jason striding into the room with Tommy behind him. Jacen got a look of wonder on his face. The bracelet worked!

"You have no right to be here. You're breaking and entering. Leave…now. Or I call the cops."

Jason smirked. "Only a wuss, would call the cops for every little thing. A real man would take care of business on his own. But then, that's what you are. You beat on your own son and then had your wife arrested. You're definitely a wuss. Wouldn't you agree Tommy?"

"Damn strait. Tommy said as he followed his best friend into the room. "This is Trini's apartment. She signed the lease and she pays her own rent. I know she would never invite you in, not after you tried to rape her and beat her son up."

"I have a right to see my son."

"Like hell you do, Jason said as he crossed the room to stand in front of trini. You're breaking and entering. That's against the law. Just like child abuse and rape.

"You can't prove it."

"Yes we can." Tommy said as he stood next to Jason, We've been working on appealing the case. We have the police report she filed, and we also have the results of the rape kit from the night of the party. It's got you're DNA all over it."

"Your stupid DNA tests won't do much, this little slut here, is already a marked woman. She was convited of domestic battery. All I have to do is hull her ass to court and I can have her thrown in jail again."

"Not when she's done nothing to assult you."

"It doesn't matter. The courts believed my story last time. It'll be nothing to make up another story." he paused to point at trini. "The court believes her to be a violent abuser. It'll be nothing to put her back behind bars."

"You're a jerk!" Jacen shouted with tears in his eyes. "You're not taking mommy away from me again! You're a bad daddy!" He was visibly shaking with anger. "You lied to the judge!

Yukio snarled at him and slapped his son across the face. "Shut up you little…"

"That's enough," Jason said, visibly seething as he gently pushed the little shaking boy behind him. "Get. Out. Yuckio. We have all the evidence we need. We have a friend in the police station. He's already on his way here.."

"What eveidence? No one will believe that little welp."

Tommy chuckled darkly. "That's where you'd be wrong. You see the little bracelet on his writst? It's a work of genius developed by a genius. It's got a digital recorder inside the wrist band. When Jacen pushed the button for help, it also started recording. We've got it all on tape."

Yucki looked scared now.

"That's not all." Tommy said with a smirk on is face. "We knew you might come back to harass Trini, so we installed a small camera in the entertainment center. We have all the evidence we need to put you away for a long time. Oh, and we found a lawyer that isn't on your payroll. She's even doing it pro bono. We don't have to pay a dime."

Just then a knock sounded at the door. Jacen raced to the door and opened it.

"Officer Fred!"

The teenager smiled down at him. "Hey Little Dragon. What seems to be the problem?" Officer Fred was a tall teenager that was about 16 years old. He had dark brown hair and a youthful look about him.

Jacen rubbed his cheek. "Daddy hit me again."

Yuckio narrowed his eyes. "You're just a teenager, you can't do anything to me."

Fred pulled out a pair of handcuffs as an older man walked in.

"He can't, but I can. I'm detective Slater with the Angel Grove police department. We received an call for help from this apartment." He looked at his protégé and nodded. "Cuff him and stuff him."

As Fred did that, the detective strode up to him. "Yukio Mathis, you're under arrest for breaking and entering, and for child abuse. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you…"

As Yukio was escorted out, Detective Slater paused at the door. "I'll be back in the morning for the evidence. I'm sure you'll want to put this beind you as soon as possible."

Tommy nodded. "We will, thank you officer."

The detective nodded. "All in a day's work. Have a good night, Mr. Oliver."

"And you as well." Tommy answered as he shut the door.

The moment he was gone, Jason wrapped his arms around Trini and she collapsed against him. "Jason, I missed you so much."

"You'll never have to miss me again. I'm here to stay."

"But what about your girlfrined?"

"I caught her in the act of cheating on me. We broke up. Besides, it's you I love. I never should have left. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"You, love me?" Trini asked as she pulled away from him.

"I do…I always have. Leaving Angel Grove was the stupidest mistake I've ever made…aside from not telling you how much you mean to me."

"Mommy loves you too." Jacen said, inserting himself into the conversation. "I heard mommy yelling your name when she was asleep. Are you gonna be my daddy now?"

Jason looked stunned for a moment as he looked down at the young boy. _How did one answer a question like that?_

The little boy looked up at him smiling unashamedly. In that moment, Jason's last defense crumbled. "I don't know how to be daddy, you may have to teach me…and I have to have your mommy's permission too."

"Mommy, can we keep him?"

Trini laughed through her tears. "Yes."

Jason grinned as he crushed Trini to his chest and kissed her forehead. I have so much to make up for."

Trini looked up at him bravely and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you Jason…please, don't leave me again."

"I'm here to stay."

Jason pressed another kiss to her lips.

Tommy, sensing that it was time to leave, picked Jacen up. "You want to spend the night at my house, with Aunt Kimberly and me?"

"Can I take Mulan with me?"

His uncle chuckled. "We have the DVD at my house. We better go."

"Okay Uncle Tommy." He turned to see his mommy in a passionate kiss. "Bye mommy! I'll see you in the morning!"

Trini broke the liplock ,slightly embarrassed. "Be good for aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy."

"Bye daddy!"

Jason chuckled. "Okay dragon. We'll see you in the morning!"

When they were gone, the kisses between them intensified.

Tini drank in the love she felt radiating from Jason, she couldn't get enough of him. She broke away breathlessly. "Please, Jason…"

The former red ranger nodded wordlessly, picked Trini up and carried her to the bedroom, where the cam could never record what they were about to indulge themselves in.

Jason gently slid his hands up Trini's body taking her shirt up with it. As he lifted up her shirt, he gaze lingered on her breasts…seeing them for the first time. His breath caught his his throat. "Wow…Trini…you're beautiful.

Trini kissed him hotly as her need spiked within her. "Don't just look at them…you should have been my first."

"I'll be your last." Jason answered huskily as he lowered his head and tasted her skin for the first time. Trini moaned softly as she pressed against his lips, offering herself to him freely.

That nearly made him lose it. His body reacted immediately. "Trini!" he moaned softly. He nearly cried out as she wraped her legs around his waist. Still fighting hard for control of himself, he laid her on the bed and gently pulled off her shorts and underwear, and immediately, the scent of her arrousal overwhelmed him.

The second is lips touched her sacred parts she cried out in ecstasy.

"Jason! She gasped softly.

But he was lost in the taste of her and couldn't stop himself as he tasted her again and again...Gently making love to her with his mouth…Trini was lost in her ecstasy as he worked her. She cried out loudly and shook when she erupted in orgasmic bliss, all the while crying in pure joy as he pulled back allowing her to ride the waves in.

And when at last she came back down to earth. He kissed her lips and then stepped back. He was so aroused it was almost painful and he needed relief.

As he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, he looked up to see trini watching him. Her gaze had darkened a bit and they zeroed in on his…arrousal as he pulled his boxers down. In invitation, she spread her legs wider and his member twitched in anticipation.

He gently lowered himself on the bed and slowly pushed in as far as he could go. Jason swore softly at the incredible feeling of her around him. She was so warm and tight.

Trini gasped at the way he filled her up. And then gasped softly as he began to move in her. He went slowly at first until he found his rhythm. He paused for a moment and she whimpered in the sexiest tone he'd ever heard. Jason only laughed softly and continued to make love to her.

The headiness in the room enveloped them as he rocked into her. Trini was never one to just let the man do all the work and she surprised him when she bucked her hips meeting him as he thrusted into her.

"Damn, Trini!" he gasped in pleasure. Keep doing that and I'll lose my load!"

Trini thrusted her hips up. "We have all night, Rex. Don't stop!"

Those words were his undoing. Before he could stop himself, he was going faster, thrusting harder into her and she met him half way.

It didn't take very long for him to notice the telling signs that he was coming and he kept up the rythem.

"Trini!"

But his beautiful lover couldn't answer in anything but a scream as she came in a powerful orgasm that shook her to her core. In the same moment, he exploded inside her. Spilling himself into her and filling her up.

They held on to each other tightly as they rode their waves of pleasure. Completely lost in each other.

When at last, they both could think again, Trini kissed him softly. I love you, Rex.

Jason smiled at her. "You haven't called me that since high school."

"It fits you." Trini answered as she yawned.

"I'm that good ,huh?" Jason quipped as he held her closer to him.

"You have no equal. That's why I love you."

"You're one of a kind sexy tiger. I could start…"

He trailed off as he felt Trini move against him. He growled softly as he began to kiss her again…

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Leave reviews!**


	4. Happy Ending

**Happy Valentines day everyone. **

**Here's the final ingrediant to the cocktail. **

**

* * *

**

One year later

"Everyone please rise! I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Scott!" announced the master of Ceremonies (Tommy) as the newly weds entered the dance hall.

The wedding ceremony had passed with many tears of happiness and cheers and togetherness. The ceremony had been beautiful and memorable.

But now was the time for celebration.

Trini had never remembered a time she was ever happier. Her white…er red knight had come to save the day and now she was safe and married. The divorce didn't take long at all with the help of the good attorney who actually did her job and even cleared her name. On top of that, she was able to reclaim all the money that had been drained from her account.

And best of all, Yucki-oh was behind bars and would remain so for the next 30 years.

"Mommy!" came her son's excited voice as he ran across the floor and all but crashed into her. For the ceremony, he'd worn a boy's tuxedo complete with vest, red bowtie and black jacket. The jacket was gone now and the gold bracelet that had been a birthday present from his new daddy could be seen. Jason grinned wide as he bent over and picked their son up.

"Hey little dragon. You did so good with the rings! I'm very proud of you!"

"Thanks daddy! You was good too!" he said excitedly before hugging his daddy tight.

Trini dabbed her eyes and took her son in her arms and kissed his cheek.

Then she gave him back to Jason as they walked over to their raised table. Their son of course sat right between their chairs.

After the luxurious food was served and the cake was cut, it was time to dance.

Tommy once again rose from his seat and tapped the side of his class delicately.

May I have everyone's attention!" When he had everyone's attention, he continued.

"The time for dancing is hear, so that means that newly weds will have their first dance as man and wife…if they can stop making out for the moment!"

Jason and Trini blushed and broke the lip lock they'd been enjoying.

Rocky chuckled loudly and then was lightly slapped by his wife Aisha. He kissed her back in repentance. He didn't want to upset her or the baby she'd been carrying for the past 8 months.

Jason rolled his eyes and then got up before leading his brand new wife to the dance floor.

Then the music started.

**Tonight it's very clear **

**As we're both lying here**

**There's so many things I want to say **

**I will always love you**

**I would never leave you alone **

**Sometimes I just forget**

**Say things I might regret**

**It breaks my ****heart**** to see you crying**

**I don't wanna lose you**

**I could never make it alone **

**I am a man who will fight for your honor**

**I'll be the hero you're dreaming of**

**We'll live forever **

**Knowing together that we **

**Did it all for the glory of love**

**You'll keep me standing tall**

**You'll help me through it all**

**I'm always strong when you're beside me **

**I have always needed you**

**I could never make it alone **

**I am a man who will fight for your honor **

**I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of **

**We'll live forever **

**Knowing together that we **

**Did it all for the glory of love**

**Just like a knight in shining armor**

**From a long time ago **

**Just in time I will save the day **

**Take you to my castle far away **

**I am a man who will fight for your honor **

**I'll be the hero you're dreaming of**

**We're gonna live forever **

**Knowing together ****that we**

**Did it all for the glory of love **

**We'll live forever **

**Knowing together that we **

**Did it all for the glory of love**

**We did it all for love**

**We did it all for love**

**We did it all for love**

**We did it all for love **

As the dance ended, everyone stood to their feet and clapped. Once it all died down, the next song started and Adam was the first to lead his wife, Tanya to the dance floor. Not to be outdone, Tommy and Kim were the next. As the first bars played, the other couples joined them.

**My love, there's only you in my life, **

**The only thing that's right.**

**My first love, you're every breath that I take, **

**You're every step I make. **

**And I, I want to share, all my love with you,**

**No one else will do. **

**And your eyes, they tell me how much you care. **

**Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love.**

**Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one. **

**Our lives have just begun. **

**Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,**

**I can't resist your charm. **

**My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure, **

**You know I don't mind. **

**Cause you, you mean the world to me. **

**Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love.**

**And love, I'll be that fool, for you,**

**I'm sure. You know I don't mind. **

**And yes, you'll be the only one. **

**Cause no one can deny, **

**This love I have its fine. I'll give it all to you,**

**My love, my love, my endless love.**

Jason held his wife close to him and she looked up with happy tears in her eyes. He grinned back and kissed her softly. It had been a relief from her that the pregnancy scare she'd had the morning after their night in bed, had been a false alarm. Now she and Jason, could try for their next child. It had been discussed and they'd decided that they were going to try for a child during their honeymoon.

They could hardly wait.

**The End**

* * *

**Song Credits: Glory of Love- as sung by Peter Cetera**

** Endless Love- as sung by Lional Richie and Dianna Ross**

**please leve flameless reviews**


End file.
